Darn mouth sores
by demonickouhai
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was suffering from mouth sores, but Sebastian was there to help.


Disclaimer: I'm poor. I don't anything aside from the plot.

A few days ago, Ciel was savoring the heavenly chocolate cake Sebastian baked. It made him forget all of his problems. It made forget all of his agonies and the entire burden of being the Queen's watchdog. But after a loud 'munch!' Ciel's utopia was destroyed.

'I bit my tongue!' Ciel thought bitterly. He grabbed the mirror in his drawer and stuck his tongue out.

'Darn, it's bleeding.' Not only that, Ciel could also feel some sting on the walls of his mouth.

'Great, now I have a mouth sore, too.' And that was the start of Ciel's unpleasant days.

~o~o~o~o~o

Days had passed, but Ciel's mouth sore and aching tongue were not yet cured. His mouth aches every time he eats, every time he speaks and every freaking time he moves his mouth. He never got to concentrate on his work because of those mouth sores; because of that, he became more irritable. Aside from that, Sebastian and his Literature class was not helping at all.

"Young master, please read this poem aloud." Sebastian instructed Ciel.

But Ciel, being the brat that he really is, refused.

"Why, don't you know how to read it yourself?" Ciel deadpanned, but of course, a sting followed.

"Young master, this is a literature class and I'm your instructor. So, obey me when I tell you to read." Sebastian said and flashed his fake smile afterwards.

"I told you I would not." Ciel didn't want to continue their conversation anymore, so he decided to be quiet for a while.

'What a brattling.' Sebastian sighed and decided to let his master win their argument.

"Fine, young master, you win. If you don't want to read a poem, then I just want you to compose a poem"

Ciel thought that this was better since a poem consists of words coming from the mind, not from the mouth. He started writing. Sebastian was pleased that his master was being such an 'obedient child'.

Sebastian, seeing that his master had already finished writing, he decided to speak up.

"Kindly read your poem to me, young master."

'Darn.' Ciel thought. But he recited it anyway, for the sake of annoying Sebastian.

"_I hate this class, I hate this scene_

_And I hate you looking at me_

_Most of all, I hate reciting"_

Ciel smirked when he saw the annoyed face of Sebastian. But that smirk offered discomfort once again, and his smile later turned into a scowl. Sebastian composed himself and said,

"Young master, I've expected a more… expressive (and less irritating) poem than that. Please make another one, young master. Be sure to make it longer this time." Sebastian saw that Ciel was more annoyed by this. 'Revenge tastes marvelous.'

A few minutes passed. He has no clue on how to make his poem more expressive if the only thing that he could feel at that time was the pain in his mouth. Then, an idea struck him.

"I'm finished, Sebastian." Ciel announced confidently.

"Please recite it, young master."

"_How stupid can this butler be?_

_I'm in deep pain, why can't he see?_

_It's painful when I'm reciting_

_I have a sore beside my teeth"_

"I think that explains everything." Ciel added.

'So that's it!' Sebastian thought. This explains why his master hadn't shouted at him (not even once) this past few days. It also explains why his young master hadn't eaten the entire cake he brought this morning.

Sebastian, being the perfect butler, stepped closer to his master. He touched Ciel's chin gently and said,

"Master, please open your mouth."

Ciel obeyed, knowing that his butler would find a cure to it. 

"Tsk, tsk, this is a big mouth sore, young master. No wonder why it hurts so much. What is the cause of this, young master?" Sebastian asked while letting go of Ciel's chin.

"I was eating those cakes you gave me the other day. Then, yeah, I bit my tongue… as well as the walls of my mouth." Ciel confessed. He was really embarrassed by committing something so stupid.

"Well then, I have to go to the kitchen first, my lord. I have to prepare the medication for that."

Ciel heard a soft click, indicating that Sebastian was already out of the room. Ciel closed his eyes for a moment in order to forget the ache in his mouth. But to no avail. After a few minutes, Sebastian was already back.

"Young master, please gargle this for a few seconds. Then, spit it on this basin." Sebastian handed the glass with clear liquid in it to Ciel.

"What is this, Sebastian?" Ciel's curiosity stirred.

"It is a salt and water solution, my lord. It kills the bacteria in your mouth. I assure you, it will also stop the pain your mouth."

Upon hearing this, Ciel sipped the warm liquid and allowed it to stay in his mouth for a little while. Then, he spat it out on a basin.

"Does it still hurt, young master?"

"The mouth sore does not hurt anymore. I can say that the solution is very effective. However, my tongue stings a bit."

'Weird.' Sebastian thought.

"Young master, please stick your tongue out." Sebastian instructed, and Ciel obeyed.

He observed that there were some lacerations on his tongue. Obviously, it was caused by accidentally biting it.

"My, my. It seems that you have another problem, my lord."

"Sebastian, I order you to make another concoction to cure my tongue." It was Ciel who commanded this time.

"But master, I don't know any medicine to cure that tongue of yours."

"Just do something, Sebastian!" Ciel's patience was getting thin.

Sebastian brought his left hand to his chest and said, "Yes, my lord."

He grabbed Ciel and pressed his lips on Ciel's. Ciel was surprised by this act and quickly pulled away.

"What the hell did you just do?" Ciel was furious, indeed. But he can't hide the fact that he was blushing madly.

"You told me to do something, right my lord? Please, let's continue with your medication."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel on the waist and kissed him once more. Sebastian licked Ciel's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ciel obediently opened his mouth and felt a tongue pushed in. Sebastian's tongue was doing magic with his own tongue. He can't help but moan in the kiss. He can really feel the pain subsiding. A moment later, they parted, with a string of saliva connecting both lips.

"Do you feel any more pain, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"None, your medication works wonders, Sebastian." Sebastian smirked at that.

"Sebastian, I have one more request."

"What is it, my lord?"

"Please make that luscious cake once more." Ciel smiled.

~o~o~o~o

**A/N:** Yo! So yeah. Sorry if it's crappy. I also have a mouth sore, and this is just my way to forget the pain. Haha. It hurts so much, actually. The only way for that darn mouth sore to avoid the sharp points of my teeth was for me to flash a big, toothy –smile!- So yeah, that's what I'm doing right now. Smile, smile! haha. I wish my own Sebastian would come here and cure me. Haha. So yeah, please leave constructive criticisms, comments, violent reactions, or even flames as a review. I really need your help to improve my skills! I'm kind of desperate right now, really. One more thing, I'm having a hard time with tenses, so please forgive me if I made some grammatical mistakes. I guess that's it. Matta ne, minna-san!


End file.
